Draco's Confession
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: "Mom, apa benar aku dilahirkan karena terpaksa?"/ "Dad selalu menghukumku dan menyiksaku" / "Draco Lucius Malfoy, dengarkan mom. Mom sayang padamu" / Malfoy's family / Untuk Family Spring Event 2012 / RnR?


"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa benar aku dilahirkan karena terpaksa?"

"Ehh?"

* * *

**Draco's Conffesion by MizuumiYuki**

**Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's**

**AT. Modified Canon. Childhood. Semi-OOC.**

**Draco Malfoy – Narcissa Malfoy**

**for Family Spring Event 2012**

* * *

"Apa itu benar, mom?"

Narcissa mengernyit heran. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun itu terasa janggal di telinga dan membuatnya terdiam dari aktifitasnya merangkai bunga. Narcissa bangkit dari kursi taman dan segera menghampiri Draco Malfoy, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Malfoy, yang tengah termenung di ruang keluarga yang langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang tempat Narcissa merangkai bunga.

Dielusnya rambut pirang platina milik anak semata wayangnya, "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu. Kalau tidak terpaksa, mengapa dad membenciku?" pertanyaan retoris sang Malfoy junior yang cukup membuat ibunya _shock_.

"Memangya siapa yang mengatakan dad membencimu, hm?"

"Tidak ada," Draco berfikir sejenak, "Tapi dad selalu menghukumku dan menyiksaku. Setiap berlatih mantra, bila aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, dad pasti menghukumku. Mom lihat saja sendiri," Draco menyingkap lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan ruam-ruam yang mulai membiru di permukaan lengannya. Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Terdapat beberapa bekas sayatan kecil yang mulai mengering.

Narcissa terbelalak miris melihat kondisi anaknya, "Merlin! Sejak kapan?" Dengan panik, diraihnya tongkat sihir di balik jubahnya. Dirapalnya sebuah mantra penyembuh untuk menghilangkan memar tersebut agar tidak meninggalkan bekas. "Oh, dear, mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, tapi yang di lengan ini baru tiga hari yang lalu. Yang lain-aww!"

"Tahan sebentar," interupsi Narcissa. Terlihat sebuah selubung putih tipis keluar dari ujung tongkat Narcissa, disapukannya selubung putih tersebut ke permukaan lengan anaknya yang terdapat memar.

Sambl meringis, Draco melanjutkan, "Yang lain sudah mulai mengering, hanya saja bekasnya masih terlihat."

Setelah selubung putih itu menyelimuti permukaan kulit Draco, tak berapa lama memar itu pun memudar.

"Nah, selesai," Narcissa merapikan kembali letak lengan baju milik Draco, "Sekarang, ceritakan pada mom apa yang terjadi selengkapnya," ucap Narcissa dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin putranya jujur atas apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun, diamatinya putra kesayangannya dengan tatapan lembut seorang ibu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, dad mengajakku mempraktikan beberapa mantra pertahanan yang telah dia ajarkan padaku di hari sebelumnya. Tentu saja Dad yang berperan sebagai lawanku. Kami berlatih dari pagi hingga sore. Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengahadapi serangan dari dad, tapi dad tetap memaksaku untuk terus bertahan. Aku ingin menyudahi latihanku hari itu, tapi setiap aku akan bicara, dad selalu saja tahu dan malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan," Draco sedikit bergidik dalam ceritanya, "Aku tidak berani melawan dad, tapi aku juga tidak sanggup jika harus selalu mengikuti kemauan dad. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mom, aku lelah," nafas Draco sedikit memburu. Terlihat kilatan emosi di mata kelabunya. Narcissa mengelus punggungnya, membiarkan sang anak mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Dan saat itu, tanpa kuduga dad menyerangku tiba-tiba. Saat itu aku sedang lengah, aku tidak bisa menangkal serangan mendadak itu. Tongkat sihirku terlepas dan aku terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, dan," Draco menjulurkan lengannya kembali tanpa membuka penutupnya, "Seperti yang mom lihat tadi."

"Oh, Draco sweetheart," air mata Narcissa yang sejak saat Draco menceritakan kejadian itu sudah menggenang pelupuk matanya, kini meluncur dengan derasnya, "Mengapa tidak kau ceritakan pada mom dari lama?"

Draco merundukan kepala, "A-aku tidak ingin mom sedih." Ia tahu apa yang a lakukan justru membuat ibunya tambah sedih.

"Draco sayang," Narcissa merengkuh kedua belah pipi anak lelakinya. Draco mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat cairan bening memudarkan pandangannya, "Dengarkan mom baik-baik. Dengan kau tidak menceritakannya pada mom dan mom mengetahuinya setelah tubuhmu penuh luka begini, justru itu membuatku sangat sedih. Mom merasa sangat berdosa padamu. Aku telah melalaikan kewajibanku. Aku gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Aku merasa amat buruk, kau tahu."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hanya suara isak tangis dari wanita berambut pirang yang terdengar di ruangan, "Kau menyakiti hatiku. Apakah kau tidak memercayaiku sebagai teman untuk berbagi cerita? Mengapa kau memendamnya sendiri, nak? Apa kau tidak sayang lagi pada mom-mu ini, eh, Draco?"

Draco tercekat mendengar penuturan ibundanya, "Mom.."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, dengarkan mom. Mom sayang padamu. Begitu juga dad. Kami semua sangat sayang padamu. Tidak pernah ada kata terpaksa saat melahirkanmu ke dunia ini, itu hal yang sangat mustahil. Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berfikir begitu," wanita paruh baya itu mengusap air matanya yang terus meleleh.

"Mom, maafkan aku," Draco ikut terisak.

"Dad bertindak begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak ingin anak lelakinya menjadi lemah. Ia ingin menjadikanmu sosok lelaki yang kuat. Sosok seorang Malfoy. Hanya saja caranya mungkin salah."

Diusapnya air mata sang ibu. Dipeluknya tubuh ibunya dengan erat sambil tidak henti-hentinya menguapkan kata maaf, "Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu, mom. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Perlu kau tahu, nak, kau adalah anugrah terindah dalam kehidupan kami. Kehadiranmu di dunia adalah momen yang sangat berharga yang akan selalu kami syukuri. Tidak pernah sedetik pun terlintas dibenak kami akan sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpamu, tidak pernah. Seberapa pun lelahnya kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Draco. Aku dan dad-mu akan terus dan selalu menyayangimu. Kau harus ingat itu,"

Draco tergugu di pelukan sang ibu, "Ya, mom."

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau harus berterus terang. Mom tidak ingin lagi mendapati kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, terlebih kau mengatakannya saat kejadiannya sudah berlangsung lama. Akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku bila mengetahui anaknya kesakitan tanpa aku bisa mengobati rasa sakitnya. Kebahagiaan kami adalah melihatmu bahagia, kesedihanmu adalah sakit bagi kami. Kau paham itu, sayang?"

"Ya, mom, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya,"

"Maafkan mom juga, Draco," _Maafkan aku yang sering mengabaikanmu, lalai terhadap kewajibanku sebagai ibumu._

Dieratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, "I love you, mom."

Dikecupnya kening sang buah hati, "I love you too, sweetheart." _Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mencntaimu sampai aku di surga nanti, anakku_.

Suasana mengharu-biru di tengah ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor nan megah. Sepasang ibu dan anak lelakinya larut di dalamnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata sewarna dengan Draco mengamati kilasan kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi di kediamannya sepi dan terkesan dingin. Sang pemilik mata tampak terenyuh oleh ucapan sang istri dan juga merasa bersalah akan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya pada anak semata wayangnya yang sama sekali tidak ia duga bahwa itu membawa luka tersendiri bagi sang anak. Ia merutuki kebodohan yang ia perbuat. Sungguh, ia merasa amat berdosa terutama pada anak yang nyatanya selama ini menjadi korban keegoisannya. Dalam hatinya, Lucius Malfoy menangis, "_Maafkan aku, Draco_. _Aku menyayangmu._"

**-END-**

Fanfik pendek buat meramaikan Family Spring Event 2012, juga meramaikan fandom Harry Potter dengan fanfiksi-fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia.

Thanks untuk nee-chanku, Suxie 'Suu' Foxie, yang udah ngasih info FSE 2012 ini. Makasih juga buat panitianya yang dengan briliannya mencetuskan ide untuk buat event ini. I love family :3

NB: Mantra yang saya buat saat Cissy ngobatin Draco itu murni ngarang :D Rambut Cissy saya asumsikan pirang semua.

Mind to Rnr? ^^


End file.
